Haruno and Uzumaki
by Fire 'Lonewolf
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura adalah dua sahabat yang sama kuatnya, perasaan Naruto yang menukai Sakura tidak diketahui oleh Sakura. Sampai suatu hari, Suigetsu dan Juugo menculik Sakura. Mampukah Naruto menyelamatkan Sakura yang sangat dicintainya itu?...


**Hi! Ini Fic pertamaku, yaaa… kayaknya masih aneh sihhh…**

**Aku pertama mengerjakan fic ini pas lagi ngeliat kembang api lho pas tahun baruan!**

**Dan aku membayangkan kalau ada kembang api yang ada tulisan Naru X Saku? Kyaaa… **_**So sweet bangettt**_**…**

**Ok! Hope you enjoy! \^o^/ **

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naru X Saku **

Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil, saat masih berumur 10 tahun, Naruto dan Sakura giat kursus karate karena mereka mengiginkannya. Sampai sekarang, Sakura menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat dan hebat, sementara naruto adalah cowok yang bersemangat, kuat, tapi bodoh?

Saat itu di Konoha High School. "Hai Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto "apa?" tanya Sakura judes "Judes sekali sih!" kata Naruto yang kesal karena Sakura terlalu judes padanya "Oke-oke, kenapa?" tanya Sakura lembut "Aku membawakan ini untukmu!" kata Naruto yang memberikan Sakura sebuah boneka beruang pink "Wah imut sekalii…trims ya!" kata Sakura. Naruto yang senang kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan perasaan senang karena Sakura menyukai kado yang dia berikan. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura dan Naruto berdekatan malah tersenyum sangat gembira dan di hatinya merasa sangaat senang, kenapa ya?

Saat istirahat makan siang, Sakura berlari ke taman sambil membawa kotak makanannya untuk makan di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. "Emmm…" kata Sakura yang memakan makanannya itu. "Hai!" Naruto menyapanya lagi "Kau ini, mengagetkan saja sih bisanya!" bentak Sakura sangat kencang "Maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu yang cantik bila sedang makan!" jawab Naruto. PLAK! sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto, siapa lagi yang menjitak Naruto selain Sakura? "Kau ini bicaranya ngawur terus!" bentak Sakura yang kembali memakan makanannya. Naruto sedari tadi melihati Sakura yang sedang memakan makanannya.

Sakura bingung kenapa sahabatnya yang berada di depannya melihati dia terus. "Mengapa kau melihati aku terus?" tanya Sakura "Habis kau mempunyai wajah cantik sih!" canda Naruto, Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau mau?" tanya Sakura "Mau!" Naruto lalu membuka mulutnya, Sakura yang mau menyuap makannannya ke mulut Naruto lalu dia membalikkan sendoknya dan menyuap makanannya itu ke mulutnya sendiri. "Hei, kau curang!" bentak Naruto "Ahahaha…" kata Sakura "Iya-iya!" Sakura lalu mengambil lagi makanannya dan menyuapnya pada Naruto "Enak bukan masakan ku?" tanya Sakura "Masakanmu? kukira masakan ibumu, patas saja rasanya enak!" puji Naruto "Kau ini!" kata Sakura.

Juugo dan Suigetsu yang melihat Sakura menjadi suka pada Sakura dan berniat untuk menculik Sakura. "Hei Juugo, kau lihat apa?" tanya Suigetsu "Gadis yang amat cantik!" kata Juugo "Mana?" kata Suigetsu. Juugo menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan Suigetsu-pun juga menjadi suka pada Sakura "Kita culik dia!" kata Suigetsu "Oke!" jawab Juugo. Mereka berdua lalu pergi entah kemana. "Hei Sakura, kau dipanggil Ino!" kata Hinata yang menemui Sakura dan naruto "Ohh, kenapa dia memanggilku?" tanya Sakura "Ada hal penting yang mau dia bicarakan padamu!" kata Hinata "Ohh, baiklah!" kata Sakura. Sakura pun berdiri dan menghampiri Ino.

Naruto yang kesal ditinggal oleh Sakura juga pergi untuk menemui Sasuke. "Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura "Sakura, kau kan ketua Cheerleaders kita, mengapa waktu itu kau tidak datang untuk menyemangati sekolah kita agar mendapatkan piala dan mengalahkan sekolah lain?" tanya Ino yang kesal "Maaf Ino, saat itu Naruto sakit, jadi terpaksa aku menjaganya!" kata Sakura "Dia terus yang kau urusi, bagaimana dengan Cheerleaders kita?" bentak Ino "Maaf Ino!" kata Sakura "Ino, kau jangan berlebihan memarahi Sakura, sewaktu itu kan dia ada keperluan, memangnya kau tidak pernah meninggalkan Cheerleaders kita saat keadaan mendesak?" kata Hinata yang membela Sakura "I-iya juga sih!" kata Ino.

Sementara itu. "Eh Naruto, bukannya kau bersama Sakura?" tanya Sasuke "Dia dipanggil si Ino!" kata Naruto dengan muka murung "Sudahlah, paling sebentar dia dipanggil!" kata Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah satu jam dimarahi Ino, akhirnya Sakura bisa keluar juga dan menemui sahabatnya. "Lho? kemana Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Sakura mencari-cari Naruto kesana-kemari tetapi tetap tidak ditemukan. akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Sasuke, dengan cepat Sakura menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu "Kamu ini, dicari kemana-mana, taunya asik-asikan mengobrol, dasar bodoh!" bentak Sakura "Aduhhh…" kata Naruto. Sasuke langsung sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu dan berfikir 'Untung saja aku bukan Naruto' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sudah, kembali ke kelas!" kata Sakura yang menjewer sahabatnya itu. "Nasibmu sangat buruk ya Naruto!" kata Sasuke. Sai melihat mereka "Hei Sakura, mengapa kau menjewernya?" tanya Sai "Sudah, bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sakura, Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Setelah pelajaran usai, mereka pulang bersama. "Maaf ya soal tadi Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto yang wajahnya kelihatan tampak bersalah "Sudahlah, yang sudah berlalu biarkan berlalu!" kata Sakura "Tapi kau menyukai boneka yang kuberikan padamu bukan?" tanya Naruto "Pasti!" jawab Sakura. tiba-tiba Sakura terpeleset dan hampir jatuh kebelakang, Naruto cepat-cepat menangkapnya.

**BLUSH**. Naruto berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "Ah maaf!" kata Naruto yang melepaskan Sakura "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu!" kata Sakura. "Ehehe…" kata Naruto. 'Seandainya aku bisa memilikimu Sakura-chan!' kata Naruto dalam hati.

'Duhhh…kenapa dia melepaskanku, kan tadi _moment_ berharga!' kata Sakura dalam hati. Lama kelamaan Naruto dan Sakura erring berfikir dalam hati kalau mereka ingin lebih dari sahabat.

**Di Sekolah.**

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto "Pagi!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum sangat manis, lebih manis dari biasanya "Aku lebih cantik dari sebelumnya kan?" tanya Sakura "Menurutku kau selalu cantik!" kata Naruto, Sakura kembali tersenyum. Saat istirahat, Sasuke mempunyai rencana untuk Naruto, rencana untuk menyatukan Naruto dan Sakura, begitupun dengan pacar Sasuke, yaitu Karin, Karin juga mempunyai rencana untuk Sakura.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa kau tidak tembak saja dia?" tanya Sasuke "mungkin belum waktunya!" kata Naruto "Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?" tanya Sasuke "Yayayaya… sudah kau diam saja, bicara terus kau!" bentak Naruto "Hei, kau mau kuberitahu tidak?" tanya Sasuke "Beritahu apa?" tanya Naruto yang matanya berbinar-binar "Mala mini kau datang dengan pakaian rapi ke restoran itu ya!" kata Sasuke "Baiklah!" kata Naruto.

Sementara itu. "Sakuraaa!" kata Karin "Hai Karin!" kata Sakura "Mengapa kau tidak jadian saja dengan sahabatmu itu?" tanya Karin "Umm… aku mau dia yang bicara padaku!" kata Sakura "Umm… oke, aku akan memberikan sebuah kejutan untukmu, malam ini, kau datang ke restoran itu ya!" kata Karin "Baiklah!" kata Sakura. Setelah sukses pasangan Sasuke dan Karin tos, Karin lalu mencium pipi kanan Sasuke "Kau pintar!" puji Karin.

Malamnya. "Mana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. ternyata Sakura berada di belakang meja Naruto, meja Sakura nomor 8. "Maaf, meja anda nomor 8!" kata seorang pelayan "Ohh…" jawab Naruto datar. Naruto sangat kaget melihat Sakura berada di meja yang sama. "Mau apa kau di mejaku?" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kau mau apa di mejaku?" tanya Sakura "Kau yang mau apa di mejaku? Sasuke yang mengajakku kesini!" kata Naruto "Karin yang mengajakku kesini!" kata Sakura. keduanya lalu kaget setelah mendengar kata Sasuke dan Karin "jangan-jangan…" kata mereka berdua.

**Blush**. wajah mereka berdua memerah. Lalu Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Ummm…Sakura…" katanya "Apa?" jawab Sakura "A…a…aku…aku…" Sakura bingung "Aku…men…menyu…menyukai…mmm….mu!" kata Naruto. Sakura kaget, dia tidka tahu mau menjawab apa, tapi yang jelas di dalam hatinya dia bilang 'Kariinnn…aku belumm siapp!'

"Jaa…jaa…jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto "A…aku…aku tidak tahu!" jawab Sakura yang keluar dari restoran itu, rambut panjang pink itu keluar dengan wajah sangat memerah. "Sudah kubilang apa!" kata Naruto.

Keesokan harinya, Juugo dan Suigetsu akan menjalankan rencananya, yaitu menculik Sakura. Sakura sedang asyik mandi karena mau pergi bersama Karin, Hinata, dan Ino. Ia menyisiri rambutnya yang panjang itu. saat ia keluar, Juugo dan Suigetsu menjatuhkan sebuah kain dan menculik Sakura. "Erghhh…" teriak Sakura.

Naruto yang berdiam diri di kamarnya mendengar suara telepon miliknya. "Halo Naruto!" kata Sasuke "Halo, ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto "Sakura diculik, Karin yang memberitahuku!" kata Sasuke. "Apaa? Sakura diculik!" teriak Naruto "Ya!" jawab Sasuke. Naruto lalu cepat-cepat mandi dan mencari markas orang yang menculik Sakura.

Sementara itu. "Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura "Kau gadis yang kuat dan jual mahal ya!" kata Juugo yang meraba rambut Sakura. "Hei Juugo, apa tidak kepagian kita menculik dia? ini kan masih jam Sembilan pagi!" kata Suigetsu "Sudahlah, kau dari tadi protes mulu!" kata Juugo.

"Sakuraa!" teriak Naruto "SAKURAA…." ia mencari-cari Sakura di hutan. "Terkutuk orang yang telah menculik Sakura!" bentak Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sebuah rumah kecil. "Sakura pasti didalam!" kata Naruto. "Erghhh…" Sakura yang hampir dicium oleh Suigetsu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "SAKURAA…APA KAU DIDALAM!" teriak Naruto dari luar "Naruto!" kata Sakura "Pasti anak itu!" bentak Juugo. Naruto lalu menerobos masuk dan melihat Sakura. "Lepaskan Sakura!" bentak naruto "Memangnya kau siapa? dewa?" tanya Suigetsu. terjadilah perkelahian.

Juugo yang membawa sebuah pisau. mereka berkelahi, dan pisau Juugo mengenai Naruto. "Naruto!" teriak Sakura lalu menangis. Tapi Juugo berhasil dikalahkan. Suigetsu juga berhasil kalah. "Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" Naruto lalu melepaskan tali yang mengikat pada Sakura. tibatiba Juugo berdiri dan menusuk tangan Naruto dengan Pisaunya. Tapi Juugo kembali pingsan. Naruto lalu membawa Sakura.

Sakura yang khawatir lalu duduk di bawah pohon Sakura waktu itu. "Aduuhh… kau sangat bodoh, mengapa kau datang!" bentak Sakura yang mengobati luka sahabatnya itu "Eheheh!" kata Naruto yang hanya cengar-cengir. Sakura yang kebetulan membawa perban untuk keadaan mendesak memperbani luka Naruto. "Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sakura "Yaa…sedikit!" jawab naruto. "Mengapa kau datang?" bentak Sakura "Karena aku tidka bisa membiarkanmu di apa-apakan oleh mereka. "Mengapa? kau kan tahu aku bisa membela diriku sendiri? kau pernah bilang kalau aku harus kuat dan tidak boleh cengeng saat kita masih kecil!" bentak Sakura "Yam aku tahu itu, tapi gadis yang kuat itu adalah gadis yang paling aku cintai seumur hidup!" kata Naruto.

Wajah Sakura memerah, kini wajah mereka saling berdekatan dan sangat dekat. akhirnya Sakura mencium Naruto "Aku menerimamu!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto kaget, dengan perasaan senang, ia lalu mengangetkan Sakura dengan ciumannya ke bibir Sakura yang lembut itu.

**Selesai! akhirnya fic-ku kali ini selesai juga! Udah lama aku nggak Update-update, abis pertama kali bikin Account di Fanfiction, aku ndak ngerti cara bikin fic nya *gaplok* hehe. Okelah, udah dulu okeh, Pokoknya sekarang Repiu aja ya! Pliss Review!**


End file.
